RPG
The RPG, known as the "usrpg" within files, is a rocket launcher available in Call of Duty: Black Ops II and Call of Duty Online. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Campaign It is a common weapon in the campaign, where it is often used by Mercs, Militia and the ISI. It re-uses the RPG-7 pick-up icon. Multiplayer The RPG is slightly different in appearance to the RPG-7, having a sling wrapped around, as well as a different rear sight and rocket. Like in previous games, the RPG has a record of being inaccurate, and practice is required to maintain a fairly accurate launch but even under the use of a professional user of this weapon, even a mid-range shot is difficult to execute. In comparison to the SMAW, the RPG holds two rockets, allowing a second shot in par with the SMAW's one starting rocket. Additionally, the SMAW is more accurate than the RPG and has the ability to lock onto enemy Scorestreaks. They both share the same damage however, meaning that a single RPG hit will destroy any aircraft. In conclusion, the RPG can be considered more difficult to use than the other launchers but can be effective against both infantry and vehicles. The camouflages for the RPG can be unlocked by doing the following actions: *DEVGRU - Get 10 kills with the RPG. *A-TACS AU - Get 20 kills with the RPG. *ERDL - Get 30 kills with the RPG. *Siberia - Get 40 kills with the RPG. *Choco - Get 50 kills with the RPG. *Blue Tiger - Get 60 kills with the RPG. *Bloodshot- Get 70 kills with the RPG. *Ghostex: Delta 6 - Get 80 kills with the RPG. *Kryptek: Typhon - Get 100 kills with the RPG. *Carbon Fiber - Get 10 impact kills with the RPG. *Cherry Blossom - Destroyed 1 aircraft with the RPG. *Art of War - Get 1 kill from a car with the RPG. *Ronin - Get 5 double kills with the RPG. *Skulls - Get 1 triple kill with the RPG. *Gold - Complete all Camouflage unlocks for the RPG. *Diamond - Complete all Camouflage unlocks for all Launchers Zombies The RPG can be obtained from the Mystery Box in Green Run, Nuketown Zombies, Die Rise, Mob of the Dead, and Buried for 950 points. It has noticeably more mobility than earlier explosive weapons such as the China Lake and the M72 LAW, and holds 20 rounds in reserve. This is best used on hordes or lines of zombies when grenades are depleted or not as effective. Its explosion can be suicidal, so Juggernog is highly recommended, as well as avoiding close quarter shots. Speed Cola allows for faster shooting during more hectic situations. The RPG in Zombies fires perfectly straight, unlike its multiplayer counterpart. Once upgraded through the Pack-a-Punch Machine, it becomes the Rocket Propelled Grievance, which obtains an 8-round magazine and 40 rounds in reserve. It is fully-automatic, and reloads all eight rockets at once. They deal a major amount of damage and have a large radius, making careful shots even more priority, however, it can eliminate hordes in seconds. It can be great in a pinch when a teammate is down or being overwhelmed, though keep in mind that the explosions kick a lot of dust, and may disorient other players. At this point, Double Tap Root Beer will affect this weapon, but is not necessary. Unlike pack-a-punched rocket launchers in previous games, the upgraded RPG is still aimed down the sights when fired. Furthermore, hipfiring will cause the sights to be released and aimed again between shots, decreasing the fire rate to 90 RPM instead of the usual 187. Thus, it is recommended to manually aim down the sights if the player wants to fire consecutive rockets. RPG vs Rocket Propelled Grievance Gallery RPG model BOII.png|Render of the model RPG BOII.png|The RPG in first-person view RPG Iron Sights BOII.png|iron sights RPG Reloading BOII.png|Reloading RPG Rocket BOII.png|RPG missile Call of Duty Online The RPG appears in Call of Duty Online. In Survival Mode, it can be equipped as a secondary weapon. Now it uses a telescopic sight as an aiming system (similarly to the Panzerfaust from Call of Duty: Ghosts). Gallery RPG CoDO.png|The RPG in first person RPG ADS CoDO.png|Aiming down the sight RPG Reload CoDO.png|Reloading RPG Pick-Up Icon CoDO.png|The RPG's pick-up icon Trivia Call of Duty: Black Ops II *When fired, the RPG's rocket is much different that the rocket on the model, resembling the rocket of an RPG-7 instead. *When reloading mid-clip with the Rocket Propelled Grievance, the missile just disappears and then is replaced with another missile. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Launchers Category:Call of Duty Online Launchers